


Lost Without You

by bovineinteriors



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Sad Chris, Sad Peter, Smut, season 4 spoilers?, series compliant through 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovineinteriors/pseuds/bovineinteriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris tell the pack the story of how they met, how they fell in love, how it all fell apart, and how they found each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME FIRST!!!!
> 
> To keep from getting confused, you need to know these things going into this verse.   
> 1\. Peter was not a bad guy in season 4.  
> 2\. Kate was not the werecat thing. She is dead and will forever stay dead.   
> 3\. Everything else you will get while reading.  
> 4\. Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> You do not have to read the first part of the series to get this. It stands just fine on its own. 
> 
> Title from the song Lost Without You by Josh Viette, I played this song like over 100 times while writing this fic.

The Sheriff, Mellissa and Millie arrived at the house around two hours later bringing a couple of dishes of food to add to the feast already prepared in the kitchen of the Hale house. Everyone had sat down to eat and to catch up with pack members. After desert the babies had been put to sleep and everyone had moved into the living room to get comfortable in order to hear what was sure to be a story of epic proportions. 

As the group quieted down and focused their attention on the hunter and werewolf that had settled together on a love seat, Peter turned to his mate “Well, Christopher, where should we begin?”

“I’d say the best place to start is at the beginning. Keep us from having to circle back.” 

“Ok kiddies, pay attention. And please save all your question for the end.”

 

__________________________________________________

Gah, Chris could not even begin to express how much he did not want to be here. Seriously, the middle of the Sahara, the North Pole, Mars, literally anywhere else but here. Freaking Beacon Hills, supernatural capital of the world. The mother load for the avid hunter. Hell on Earth, every monster from every nightmare eventually showed up in Beacon Hills. What Chris really wanted was to be getting his masters in history. It made sense though; he had always favored the research more than the actual hunting. He had hoped that he could escape when he went off to college, no such luck though. Gerard had made sure that he had an assistant (let’s be honest, a prison guard) with him the whole time. Every time he had tried to slip away he had been dragged back, kicking and screaming once or twice. 

So, here he was, 23, recent college grad, attractive, single – not looking, history buff, fairly decent shot and decedent of a long, long line of werewolf hunters. Sitting in the werewolf capital of the world. Actually, to be more specific, on patrol in the preserve that surrounded the largest werewolf pack in four states. Chris really didn’t understand why they were watching the Hales. They hadn’t turned anyone or attacked anyone in generations. They were peaceful, respected members of the community. Hell, they were mostly kids, and Talia, their alpha, had a tight reign on all of them. 

Which was why, Chris being on patrol really meant Chris sitting off to the side of a clearing reading a new book on Roman mythology and having a generally relaxing afternoon. That is how Peter found him, leaning back against a tree, ankles crossed, nose in a book, rifle lying on the ground next to him. 

Peter was home for his last summer of college. He had been in the big city way too long. He knew how much Talia didn’t like them going into the preserve alone because of the hunters but Peter knew that if he didn’t get out, he would go crazy. He didn’t do well in closed spaces for long periods of time. He was on a light run through the woods on a sunny afternoon in the middle of May when he caught the scent. If asked what it smelt like, he wouldn’t be able to explain it. He just had to know where it came from. He followed the trail up to a small clearing, slowing down and walking silently, he cautiously approached the edge. There, on the other side, was what smelled so good. A man, a hunter? Peter had seen a few (a lot of) hunters in his 21 years of life but he couldn’t say he had ever seen one like this. Relaxed, guard down, and without the gleam in his eye from the thrill of the chase and kill. 

Just as Peter was about to step back and turn away, the other man looked up. Their eyes met and Peter froze. The other man stilled as well, hand reached out towards his gun. Peter crouched down into a defensive position. 

“Are you going to attack me?” The other man called out, from his seated position. He couldn’t be more than a few years older than Peter. Dark blond hair, the start of a five o’clock shadow, and the most striking blue eyes Peter had ever seen. 

“Wasn’t planning on it” Peter responded, “Are you going to shoot me?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” The other man said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Are you new to this whole hunter werewolf thing?” Peter asked a little snidely, standing up from his crouched position. 

“No, not really. Why?”

“Well, rule number one, never let your guard down.” Peter said looking pointedly at the gun still resting on the ground. 

Chris chuckled a little as the younger man moved slightly closer so that his voice didn’t need to be raised anymore. He was slightly taller than Chris, long and just coming into his muscles, with a head full of dark hair, and bright blue eyes. “I’ve been patrolling for over a year here, I haven’t seen anything that warranted extra vigilance.”

“Huh, are you sure you aren’t a newby? Rule two, expect the unexpected.” Peter asked skeptical of the hunter’s intelligence. 

“Considering who my father is, I am far, far from a newby.” Chris replied a little self-deprecatingly. “So, what brings you to Beacon Hills? I haven’t seen you with the pack. Are you from an ally pack?”

“Now why would I tell a hunter that information?” Peter asked, he might have been little bit of a loose cannon, but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Just making conversation.” The blond answered “I know who most of the family is from meetings and surveillance, just curious is all. Most people call me Chris by the way.”

“Well, I need to get going before my sister sends out a search party. She wouldn’t take kindly to her favorite little brother going missing.” Peter said, turning to walk off. 

“Peter?” Chris asked, pretty sure the young man was the alpha’s little brother.

Peter stilled, cocking his head. He turned to look back at Chris, “Look sharp Christopher, there is another hunter headed this way.” And with that he was gone.

Chris volunteered that night to take the afternoon shift for the foreseeable future. If his reason for doing it was to catch a glimpse of a certain young wolf and not a sudden urge to show interest in the family business, well, Gerard didn’t need to know that. 

_______________________________

It was over a week before Chris saw Peter again. By now he knew who he was, a new wolf in the area stirred up some attention. Chris was sitting in the same spot reading when he heard a twig snap. He looked up and Peter was right there, not three feet from him. Casually leaning against a tree looking at Chris with a cocky grin on his face. 

“What can I help you with kid?” Chris asked, mainly to get a rise out of the younger man.

Peter huffed, “I haven’t been a kid in a long time Christopher” he said sounding a little sad about it.

“Sucks doesn’t it?” 

“That it does.” Peter replied. “On another, less depressing note, what is the great hunter reading?”

“It’s a book on Roman mythology. “ Peter raised a questioning, judgmental eyebrow at that. “I studied history in college” The eyebrow didn’t go back down “ok, I studied history and international trade with a business minor.” There it went back down. 

“I’m studying economics. I’ve learned over the years that it takes quite a bit of money to keep up such a big pack. I got good playing with stocks in high school and decided that it would be a good idea if I kept it up.” Peter volunteered the information casually. 

“Planning on going to Wall Street?” Chris asked, actually kind of curious. Living in the family he did, he hadn’t had much time to think about what the lives of wolves were like other than supposedly mass murdering on a regular basis. 

“A wolf on Wall Street? I don’t know that that would go over very well.” Peter said smiling. 

“Then what are your plans?”

“Probably stay here in Beacon Hills. I would like to travel the world a bit, but Talia needs all the help she can get with all those damn rug rats running around.” 

“Must be hard keeping so many young werewolves under control.” Chris offered. 

“They aren’t all wolves you know.” Peter corrected him. “It’s a gene, just like hair color. Some get it and some don’t. We aren’t a different species, just a different mutation.” 

This was news to Chris. He had been working on the information his father had given him. Ok, admittedly that was probably where the mistake came from. Still, it made Chris realize just how much he didn’t know. 

“Sorry, hunter information, no matter how much we wish otherwise, isn’t always truthful.” Chris apologized. 

“You’re not like the rest Christopher. You are willing to learn and open your mind to new things. Don’t change that.” Peter said as he turned to walk away.

“Hey, Peter” Chris called to his retreating back. Peter stopped, didn’t answer but turned his head back towards Chris. “Same time tomorrow?” 

“Whatever you say Juliet.” Peter said and then ran off. 

It took Chris longer than it should have to get what Peter meant by Juliet. Muttering to himself as he went back to reading, “I don’t know what he is talking about, it’s obvious I’m Romeo, he can be Juliet.”

________________________

Over the next month Chris and Peter met in the clearing almost every day. Eventually they started sharing books and bringing each other food to share while they sat and talked. If they timed it just right, they would have about two hours between the other patrols crossing their paths. At first they sat across from each other, talking about literature, and college experiences. Soon, they sat at the same tree and told each other of their families. By the first of June, they were sitting pressed next to each other and sharing secrets and dreams of a different life. 

On a bright sunny day during the second week of June, Chris and Peter met at what had become their spot and their tree. Peter had remembered a conversation from a week earlier and knew that today was Chris’ birthday. Knowing that his family wouldn’t be celebrating it with him, Peter brought a small cake with a candle. 

“What is this?” Chris said opening the plane white baker’s box when Peter handed it to him. 

“It’s a cake. You do know what a cake is right?” Peter answered. 

“Yes dumb ass, I know what a cake is, why did you give me one?” 

Peter, getting the candle, lighter and forks he had put in his pocket before he left the house gave Chris a weird look. “Because it’s your birthday. Idiot. Why the hell else would I get someone a cake that says ‘Happy Birthday’ on it?” 

“I don’t know, cause you wanted cake and it was on sale from a few days ago?” Chris supplied. 

“Ha, haha, real funny Christopher.” Peter replied dryly. 

“No, really, why?” Chris asked. And something about the way he looked at Peter, open, and honestly questioning why anyone would give him a cake on his birthday, made Peter drop his snarky remark and answer truthfully. 

“Because, I care about you. And I know your family doesn’t celebrate your birthday and I just couldn’t stand the idea that you had to live thinking that no one cared enough to celebrate your birth.” Peter said quietly, looking deep into Chris’ eyes. They were both leaning terribly close to each other in a tense, somewhat romantic moment. Peter broke it by holding up the forks. “So, lets dig in.” 

Smiling, Chris took a fork and waited for peter to put the candle in the cake. After he lit it, Chris bent over and made a wish as he blew it out. 

The tension broke as they slipped into their routine of talking and picking on each other as they ate the cake. Somehow, their usual banter ended up with them smearing left over icing on each other’s faces. As they started to clean up their mess, Chris pulled out a rag that he kept on hand being outside all day during the summer heat to clean his face. After he had wiped his face and Peter had put away their trash to take back to his house, he handed the rag to Peter. Peter cleaned his face turned to hand it back to Chris when he noticed that Chris had missed a glob of icing on his cheek. 

“Here, let me get that.” He quietly said reaching with the rag to wipe the sticky mess off. Chris stepped closer so that they weren’t bent at awkward angles reaching towards each other. He looked up at Peter through his lashes while Peter was concentrating on making sure Chris’ face was clean. “Thank you.”

Peter’s shoulders rose in a semi laugh. “It’s no problem, just making sure you’re presentable.”

Chris reached up and grabbed Peter’s wrist to hold his hand still and to get Peter’s attention. As Peter made eye contact Chris squeezed his wrist to emphasis his next words. “No, I mean thank you, for everything. For caring.”

Peter, being a man of more action than words, slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Chris’ with light pressure. Just enough to know it’s there without being too overwhelming. After what may have been three hours or thirty seconds, he pulled back and gave Chris a small smile. “Happy birthday” he whispered. Then, like usual. He was gone, leaving Chris a little wobbly and with a small excited smile. This had turned out to be the best birthday ever. 

___________________________

The two men didn’t waste much time going from the tentative start of their relationship to the desperate need to be with each other stage. It finally over took them a week later on the night of the full moon. Corny and clique, they know. 

Chris had volunteered to take an extra shift in the part of the preserve he normally patrolled while the majority of the hunters in the area kept a closer watch on the house. Peter had snuck out through some tunnels so that no one saw him leave earlier in the day. 

They had stuck to their usual routine during the evening, but as the sun had gone down and the moon came out, they had spread a blanket out in the middle of the clearing so they could watch the stars. They lay there, shoulder to shoulder holding hands just listening to the sounds of the forest and each other’s breathing. Peter was paying a little more attention to the sound of Chris’ heart as he had learned to distinguish it from almost a mile away. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“What does it feel like?” Chris asked while staring up at the moon. 

“What does what feel like?” Peter asked rolling his head over to look at Chris. 

“The pull of the moon to your wolf. What does it feel like?”

“More research for your beastiary? Now Chris?” Peter had said, sounding slightly offended. 

“No, not what does it feel like for all wolves. What does it feel like to you, Peter. How do you feel on nights like tonight. Not wolf you, Peter you.” Urging Peter to understand that he was trying to learn about Peter and not werewolves. 

“Wolf me is Peter me Chris. I wasn’t bitten, I was born a wolf. I don’t know what it’s like to be just human, just Peter. The pull of the moon has always been there. It isn’t pulling for blood lust or murder it’s just a pull for something more basic than human complication. I’d say the closest thing I could relate it to for you is sex. When you’re having sex, most of the time, you’re conscious of what is going on, you know what you want and you can control it, but that small span of time right before you climax, you have no control. You aren’t thinking of anything else except reaching that. And then after, you are on a sort of sex high for a few minutes. That’s kind of what the moon pull is like. You just have a drive to get to that base form, that base instinct.”

Chris had rolled onto his side facing Peter as he explained all this. He reached over to Peter and ran the backs of his fingers down the side of Peter’s face. “But how does that make you feel?”

“How does amazing sex feel to your Christopher?” came the chuckled answer.

“Don’t know that I’ve ever had truly amazing sex before.” Chris replied wryly. 

“Well maybe we should fix that sometime” Peter laughed out. 

Moving down to rub his thumb over Peter’s lips, Chris quietly breathed “Maybe we should.” Before he leaned in and captured Peter’s mouth with his own. The kiss was slow but strong. The pressure of lips against lips until Chris moved to pull in air. Peter took the opportunity to lick his way into Chris’ mouth. The warm feel of their tongues sliding together creating a pleasant, addicting friction. 

Chris kept his hand on the side of Peter’s face guiding him where he wanted him in order to create the most delicious feeling. Peter placed his palm on Chris’ right hip, sliding his hand up under his shirt to caress the smooth skin of his back while pulling him ever closer. Chris slid his hand down Peter’s face to his neck, gently stroking with the tips of his fingers and he moved his hand around to the back of Peters head, threading the hair through his fingers. Meanwhile moving his lips to follow a similar pattern as he kissed and nipped at Peter’s ear then down his neck to the junction of his collar bone where his pulse beat a little erratically. 

Peter nuzzled the spot behind Chris’ ear as he breathed in the intoxicating scent that had been slowly driving him crazy since the first day he had smelled it in the woods. The hand that was holding Chris’ lower back moved up to run blunt, human nails across his skin. The other hand slowly caressing up Chris’ left side trailing gooseflesh behind it as it slowly rucked his shirt up under his arms. 

Chris eased Peter onto his back as he pulled his own shirt off over his head then returned to kissing Peter as he started to push the younger man’s shirt up and off. The feel of skin on skin as their chests pressed together made Peter gasp and moan low against Chris’ mouth in pleasure. The older man slid his hand down to undo the button on Peter’s jeans and slide the zipper down, reaching down his boxers to clasp the hard length of him, his grip firm and his strokes slow and even. 

“More Christopher,” Peter moaned after a few minutes. “I want it, all of it.”

“I don’t….I don’t have anything with me.” Chris admitted a little breathless himself as Peter’s thigh rubbed his crotch every time he moved. 

“I..In my back pocket” the younger man sheepishly admitted. “I was kind of hopeful.” 

Biting his lip on a moan, Chris reached around to Peter’s back pocket to pull out the packet of lube he had stored there. “No condom?”

“I’m a werewolf Christopher, not like I can have or carry diseases.”

“Point taken” Christopher conceded as he started to push Peter’s jeans and boxers down his long legs so he could kick them off while Peter made a valiant effort to do the same for Chris. 

When they were both gloriously naked they came together like magnets. The need to feel skin to skin contact down their whole bodies too strong to resist. As their cocks rubbed together they both let out ragged breaths in ecstasy. Kissing up Peter’s neck Chris stopped and licked the shell of his ear, whispering “how do you want to?”

“I want to let loose tonight, take me apart Christopher.” Peter said in a voice full of need and trust.

Chris proceeded to do just that, not sure he could ever deny Peter anything he wanted when he spoke in that raspy tone. He was slow and methodical. Opening Peter just a little at a time, watching him loose just a little more control each time he added a little more. When he was ready, Chris lubed up his erection and slowly, ever so slowly entered Peter. 

When he finally bottomed out he waited until he felt Peter relax the tiniest bit before he started to move little by little, Peter finding the rhythm with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Peter’s face was scrunched up, his eyes squeezed shut trying to hold onto his control. “Let go Peter.” Chris breathed.

“Chris...I” Peter choked out.

“It’s ok Peter, I’ve got you.” Chris said with a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead

Peter’s eyes flew open and connected with Chris’, bright blue completely taken over by gold. The hair on his face had morphed and his fangs dropped down from his gums as he gasped. It didn’t take long after that for Peter to completely let go. The moon shining bright on his face, shimmering off the sweat that had formed on their bodies, Chris so deep inside him, pinning him, allowing him to fly away and stay tethered at the same time. Chris was helpless to hold back after Peter came, clamping down tightly. 

They stayed there, both panting, Peter holding Chris to him, not letting him up as they came back down. Peter nuzzled into Chris’ neck again, the scent of home filling his senses. They cleaned up with Peter’s shirt and then lay back down, Peter’s head resting on Chris’ shoulder as they watched the moon make the rest of its journey across the night sky. Once it had moved to the tree line, Peter looked up at Chris, kissing the underside of his jaw. 

“I love you Christopher.”

Chris looked down, a slight look of awe on his face and a warmth in his eyes that was only present when he looked at Peter. “I love you too, my Juliet.” 

Peter Smiled the biggest smile Chris had ever seen and reached up to kiss him.


	2. Lost

Peter was beyond happy. He had spent the last two and a half months learning everything he could about Chris. Ever since the first time they had made love they hadn’t gone more than a day without seeing each other. The morning after Peter had woken up in his own bed with a new, intense feeling in his chest. It constantly pulled him to Chris. Not just physically but it pulled all his thoughts and emotions towards him as well. After dealing with it for a month Peter really didn’t have a clue what it was or why it had started so he went to the only person that might know.

Talia knew that her brother had been seeing someone while he was home on break and she respected him enough to know that he would introduce them to the family when he felt ready. She was, however, surprised when Peter came to her asking about this strange new feeling that he was experiencing. It honestly shocked her that her brother, who secretly loved children and hid all his soft parts under snarky comments and general assholeness, had developed such a strong relationship in the two months he had been home to enact a mating bond. 

“A mating bond?” Peter exclaimed. Of course he knew that such things existed between couples who had the strongest of relationships but honestly never thought that that was an option for him. Especially when he and Chris had only known each other for a few months.

“Yes, Peter. A mating bond.” Talia said gently. “I think it might be time to introduce your girlfriend to the family, don’t you?” As the alpha, Talia felt responsible for making sure that the pack got along well. The worst thing that could happen was the pack refusing to accept Peter’s mate. 

“Its not…” Peter mumbled quietly.

“I’m sorry, what? I can’t hear you little brother.”

“I said it’s not a girl.” Peter said a little louder and stronger, standing up straight looking his sister in the eye, daring her to condemn him. And yeah, daring his alpha probably wasn’t a smart move, but Peter was talking to his sister right now and alpha or not, he needed her to support him. 

“That’s……Peter you need to be really careful. And you really need to go see Deaton. There are things about the mating bond that you don’t know and I don’t feel comfortable telling my brother about.”

“Like what Tallie?”

“Just, please, please go see Deaton, today.”

Peter agreed that he would and called to make an appointment to see the vet/emissary that afternoon. 

****

Peter entered the clinic through the back door as all the pack members did. Deaton had the closed for lunch sign up in the front window so they were the only ones there. 

“So Peter, tell me what’s going on. You said you had a strange development happen a few weeks back?” Deaton inquired as he ushered Peter back to his work room with the big metal table set up in the middle. All of Deaton’s bottles of random herby crap shelved on the walls and counters. 

“Well, I’ve formed a matting bond apparently.” Peter said.

“Really? Congratulations, although I’m not sure why Talia would send you to me to talk about it. She has a mating bond with her husband and can easily explain everything to you.” Deaton said with a slight frown on his face. 

“Its….its with a man.” Peter admitted reluctantly. It wasn’t that he was ashamed; he just wasn’t sure how the emissary would take the news.

“Oh. Well, that’s a bit different.” Deaton said leaning back against the metal table while assessing Peter. 

“What do you know about homosexual mated pairs Peter?” Deaton asked crossing his arms.

“Nothing really. I’ve only ever met the few mated pairs in my family.” Peter said starting to feel uncomfortable and restless. “Is it against werewolf law or something?”

“Quite the contrary really.” Deaton told him, trying to calm him down and ease his mind a bit. “Although very rare, it is a highly respected phenomenon. Due to the unique nature of werewolves, if a homosexual pair has a strong enough bond, then one of them can change the physical make up of their body and can actually conceive and carry a child.” 

“Wait….what?” Peter asked as he stilled. Barely breathing. “What are you saying? Are you saying that one of us can get pregnant?”

“If you are both wolves then yes, one of you will change and have the ability.” Deaton said. Ever the calm one, the doctor.

“What if one of them is human?” Peter asked, hoping against hope that that somehow nullified what Deaton was saying. 

“If one partner is human and the other is wolf, then the wolf would change.” Deaton explained. “But Peter, I wouldn’t worry too much about it yet. It usually takes couples years to make the bond strong enough to allow for a child do conceive.”

“Yeah, but it also usually takes years for the bond to from in the first place. Ours formed in a month Deaton, a month! How many bonds have you ever heard of forming that fast?” Peter was getting a little freaked out now. Because, ha ha, no condoms! God, he was an idiot.

“Peter, are you worried that you might have already conceived?” Deaton asked gently.

Peter nodded his head slowly, eyes wide, mouth agape as he looked up at Deaton from the chair he had sat down in without noticing. 

“We can run a simple test now and know for sure in a few minutes if you want.” Deaton informed him while he stepped around the room gathering herbs. 

“Yeah, yeah I think we better.” Peter said. 

Deaton laid out all the herbs and oils he needed to do the test then combined them in a bowl on the table. He took a small needle and pricked Peter’s finger bringing a small drop of blood to the surface. 

“Just touch your finger with the blood to the liquid; if it turns color, then you are pregnant. If it doesn’t then you aren’t. Simple as that.” Deaton encouraged. 

Peter lowered his finger to the bowl. At first, nothing happened and he was starting to relax, then the liquid shimmered, and turned a bright, bright forest green.

Peter sank to the floor. This could not be happening. He and Chris hadn’t even really talked about how they were going to be together. Yeah, they both knew that they wanted to be together, both wanted to get away from the hunters and the all the fights. But they both knew that Chris getting away from Gerard was going to be way more difficult than anything they had ever done before. Gerard was already getting overly suspicious about the fact that Chris was out so much when he had never shown an interest before. Now, now they had to add a baby to the mix. An innocent baby that Peter and Chris would have to care for. 

That’s when it hit him, he was going to be a father. He and Chris were having a baby. A small smile played across Peter’s lips as he slowly placed a hand on his lower stomach. 

“Are you ok Peter? Do I need to call someone?” Deaton asked concerned. 

“No, no I’m fine. We’re fine.” Peter assured him. 

A few minutes later, Peter got up and headed out the door. He had to tell Chris. He knew it was a complication to their plans but he also knew that it would make Chris happy. They had both talked about how much they wanted children of their own someday. It was just turning out that someday was coming sooner than either of them had imagined. 

As he approached the clearing that they usually met in, Peter’s guard went up. Automatically sensing that something was off, he slowed down as he approached the edge of the clearing. Peering around a large tree, hiding behind some undergrowth he saw Chris, being held back by two other hunters. Gerard was standing there, blood dripping off is knuckles. 

“You really think that I wouldn’t notice my own son gallivanting around the woods with one of them? Did you really thing you could get away with it?” Gerard growled out, sounding more animal than any wolf Peter had ever heard. Gerard pounded into Chris relentlessly, stopping only to make sure that Chris didn’t pass out. 

“Take him back to the house.” Gerard instructed the two hunters holding Chris once he had finished his lesson. Pulling a cloth out to wipe the blood off his hands, he glanced around the clearing. Peter realized a beat too late that he was visible from this angle. Gerard raised a gun, Peter froze, too stunned emotionally to do much else. “You stay away from my son you mangy beast.” Gerard said before he fired. 

Peter came to himself in just enough time to keep the bullet from doing any major damage. The bullet just grazing the flesh of his arm. 

Gerard, not concerned about retaliation at all, turned and left the clearing. 

Peter waited until he couldn’t hear their heart beats anymore before he bent over and lost everything he had eaten in the past week. He heaved until it was dry and sank to his knees trying to catch his breath. When he felt calm enough to move, he slowly started back towards the house. The closer he got the faster he moved. Needing to get back the pack, to safety, to Talia.

As soon as he got through the door, Peter collapsed into a heap on the floor. Tears streaming down his face as he replayed what Chris had just gone through over and over in his head. Talia came and knelt down in front of him after shewing everyone else away. Pulling him into her arms she rocked him until he calmed down enough to move to his bedroom. After treating his wound, she tucked Peter into bed where he promptly fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day’s events, tear tracks glistening on his face. Talia pushed the hair back from his forehead, full of a mother-like concern for her little brother. 

An hour later, Talia brought two cups of hot tea to Peter’s room as he woke up. They both moved around on the bed so that they were both sitting against the headboard, much like they had when they were younger. Looking down at the cup clasped in his hands, Peter quietly said “I’m pregnant Tallie.” He let out a small, faint laugh. “I really am Juliet to his Romeo.” 

Talia, a little confused, asked “What do Romeo and Juliet have anything to do with it?”

“I’m Juliet and he is Romeo” Peter paused, knowing the next part would be much, much harder for his sister, his alpha to swallow. “Because I’m Peter Hale, and he….he’s Chris Argent. I’m having a baby Tallie and I’m bonded to Gerard’s son! What am I going to do?” Peter had started shaking. Knowing that he had to tell Talia the whole story. 

He waited until she turned to look at him. She knew there was more to the story so he told her. How they had fallen in love in the clearing, how he had been so excited to tell Chris about the baby because he knew he would be happy, about finding Chris in the clearing being beaten by his own father for spending time with Peter, Gerard shooting him without even blinking. 

“What am I going to do Talia? What do I do?” Peter asked, “Alpha, help me.” Peter pleaded as he lost it again. 

Talia simply wrapped an arm around Peter and let him cry it out. “There is nothing we can do about it tonight. “she said gently, “Get some sleep and we will discuss it in the morning.”

Peter fell asleep with his head in Talia’s lap while she stroked his hair. 

***

The next morning, Talia sent the pack out to town to see a movie and to get some back to school shopping done so that she and Peter would have privacy to talk. The siblings had been talking, going back and forth about how to handle the situation when it finally escaladed. 

“You have to break it off with him Peter!” Talia yelled, using the power of her alpha voice to back up the statement. “Gerard isn’t going to just let him walk away and you know that. And the pack will never be comfortable with an Argent living in the house. Think about your safety, his. Think about what Gerard would do to the baby if he ever found out!” 

Peter hunched in on himself, covering his midsection protectively at that statement. Gerard would never let the baby live if he knew about it, of that there was no question. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this Peter, but it might be best for everyone if we let Deaton get ri….”

Peter backed away from Talia. How could she even suggest that? “Talia, you’re asking me to give up more than just what you have with Robert. And I can deal with the pain of losing my mate. But you’re also asking me to give up my baby? Tell me Talia, would you be able to give up Laura? Derek? Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that you gave them up? That you killed them?” Peter straightened up. Looked Talia in the eye. “Alpha or no alpha, I. Am. Not. Giving. Up. My. Baby.” 

“Ok Peter, ok.” Talia said, backing down from the issue. “I won’t bring it up again. But we need to decide how we are going to handle the pregnancy and the birth. You are going back to school in two weeks, you need to finish your education either way. I think it would be best if you stayed away to have the baby. Don’t let any of the pack know about you being the one carrying it. We can make up a story that the baby is the result of a one night stand and that the mother didn’t want it.”

While Talia figured out all the logistics of him finishing school and having the baby, Peter tried to come to grips with what he would have to do. He hadn’t thought about what life would be like without Chris in it. It was strange seeing as how they really hadn’t known each other that long, but even thinking of living without him hurt. The worst part was a two edged sword too. Not only would he have to convince Chris that he didn’t love him, Chris would never get to see his baby. Because Peter knew, if Chris found out about the baby, he wouldn’t leave and he wouldn’t let Peter leave. 

______________________________

Eight days, it took eight days for Chris to heal enough be able to patrol again. He still had bruises on his face and he still limped when he walked, and Peter could tell a slight wince when he moved a certain way like his ribs were injured. The sight of Chris like that made it even harder for Peter to do what he had to. But thinking of what Chris went through, and what he was sure to have to go through if Gerard ever found out about the baby and thinking of the safety of the baby made Peter’s resolve harden just enough to do it. 

He strolled into the clearing, eyes cold, face hard. 

“You let him find out didn’t you?” Peter said, his voice and demeanor giving off an air of condemnation. Pointedly ignoring the confused look on Chris’ face he continued. “It’s for the best I guess. I’m going back to college early so it was going to have to end soon any way.” 

Chris’ face was quickly moving from confused to hurt. “Peter, what are you talking about?”

“Come on Chris, we both new this wasn’t going to last. You’re and hunter, I’m a werewolf. All this ever was, was a summer fling with the enemy. It never had a chance.”

“Peter, this isn’t how you feel. This isn’t you.” Chris said, the hurt in his eyes painful even to Peter. But he had to do this, he had to make Chris believe, to keep them all safe. 

“You don’t know anything about how I feel Chris. I’m a wolf. This is the kind of stuff we do. We play with humans until we get bored then we move on. You know that. How many times has Gerard told you that? But you never listened. Consider this a free lesson in werewolves Chris.” Peter said, moving to leave.

“Have a good life Christopher.” Was the last thing he said before he walked away without looking back. How he managed to get all the way back to the house before he lost it he will never know. 

***

Chris couldn’t believe that just happened. Something was wrong, that couldn’t be how Peter really saw their relationship. He knew Peter, he knew how much Peter wanted a family of his own, how much he wanted to see the world, how much he wished the fighting between the hunters and wolves would stop, how much he loved Chris. What in the hell could have happened to make Peter change his mind on all of that? 

Chris sat down, tears threatening to spill over, as he tried to understand what had just happened. He sat there for what felt like hours, his heart hardening a little every minute Peter didn’t come back and take it all back. After a time he moved to get up and head back to the house. As he was rising, he caught a movement over to his left. 

It turned out to be a stray omega, with the sting of Peter’s hurtful words still sharp in his mind, Chris got his first true taste of that rabid dog story his dad was always telling. With a finality he couldn’t explain, he put down the omega and went home covered in the blood of his first solo kill. 

A week later, he agreed to marry the woman his parents had been forcing at him all summer. He and Victory were married by the end of August, and expecting their first child a month later. They set up shop in Texas, Chris selling weapons as an arms dealer by day, hunting wolves by night. He never told Victoria about Peter, and he never told her he loved her. 

He only saw Peter once after that. About eleven years later, after he heard about the fire at the Hale house. He told Victoria he was going on weekend business trip and went back to Beacon Hills. I found Peter at a long time care facility, scares covering his beautiful body. Trapped, like he had always feared, in a small, closed space. Chris stayed by his side the whole day, only leaving when the nurse announced that visiting hours were over. 

As he walked out the door he quietly whispered “Goodbye Peter.”

______________________________

Peter had gone back to college the day after he broke Chris’ heart. He literally couldn’t get out of Beacon Hills fast enough. He took on an extra heavy load that semester so that he could graduate early and hide himself away before the baby came. He had routine checkups when Deaton would come visit him to make sure the baby was doing ok. He found out right before Thanksgiving that he wasn’t just carrying one baby, but two. A little girl and a little boy. They were the only bright spots in a sea of black that he was drowning in. 

When a mating bond is broken by death, the surviving mate had the benefit of the bond actually being broken. They can feel where it once was but it doesn’t hurt, it just feels like its missing. Peter hadn’t broken the bond, neither he nor Chris had died. He felt the bond every day of his life. The pull of something different, something more, something better than what he had. He would struggle every day with wanting to tell Chris something funny he heard, show him something beautiful he had seen. Have him place a hand on his steadily growing bump. Just to hear his voice, see his smile. Anything. 

Every day he struggled, every day he slipped a little further into depression. The only time he ever smiled was when he was talking about the babies, which he unfortunately could only do when Deaton or Talia came to see him. 

He was starting to show and he had to resort to wearing heavy coats even when he was in class to cover his belly. This meant that in order to keep up Talia’s story of a one night stand, he couldn’t come home for Christmas. So, for the first time in his life, Pete spent Christmas alone, holed up in his apartment, starring at the small tree he had purchased and decorated. There were no gifts under it. Aside from the last time he saw Chris, Christmas day was the worst day of his entire pregnancy. 

Talia became more and more concerned about her bother each time she or Deaton came back from visiting him. She knew that no matter how much he tried to hide it, Peter’s depression was getting worse. By February, not even talking about the babies could lift his spirits. He just kept thinking about how Chris would never see them. He had also learned about Victoria and the baby she and Chris were expecting when he was talking on the phone with a cousin who kept up with all the hunter’s movements as well, if not better, than the hunter’s kept up with theirs. 

When Deaton went back to do a final checkup on Peter the second week of February before the babies were due, Talia had him run a secret test to see if the babies would be wolves or human. When the test came back human, she devised a plan the she knew Peter would despise, but she couldn’t stand seeing her brother so broken anymore. 

Talia and Deaton went to stay with Peter a week before his March first due day. Deaton had packed up everything they would need for Peter to have a home delivery, and Talia had made arrangements for after the babies were born. 

Peter went into labor early on the first day of March. They all three knew that the labor would take a long time. Peter’s body had to create a channel for the babies to come out before it went through the normal labor process. 

Deaton had created a special pain killer for the wolf while he gave birth, it didn’t help much. Peter was in agony. He felt like he was literally being torn in two, split wide open and everything in him was trying to spill out. It took hours before the first baby made an appearance. A healthy boy, with a crazy set of lungs. Talia took the little boy and cleaned him and wrapped him up before laying him in a nest of blankets next to Peter. She then moved back to Peter’s side and coached him through the rest of the birth. As soon as the little girl was out and crying, Peter gave over to the pain and exhaustion mixed with the sedative that Deaton had given him and surrendered to the dark. 

***

After Deaton had made sure that both babies were healthy and human, Talia moved over to Peter, moving her hand to the back of his neck while he slept. 

“How long will he be out?” She asked Deaton with a grim determination. 

“A few hours.” Deaton answered.

“And he will be completely healed when he wakes?”

“Yes” Deaton said moving closer to the alpha. “Talia, I don’t think this is the best way.” He said, cautioning.

“I didn’t ask you Deaton. This is the best for all of them.” Was her sharp reply as she sunk her claws into the back of Peters neck, removing every memory of Christopher and the babies. When he woke later, he wouldn’t remember a thing except a pleasant summer and his last semester of college.

Talia had set up adoptions for both babies. The only concession she gave to Peter being the father was to give them the names he had chosen. 

Malia and Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!!!!
> 
> Will probably post the rest of this tonight even though it would be unbeta'd


	3. Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

117 million. 117 Million dollars. 117 million dollars, his life’s work. Every penny he had ever made in the stock market before the fire. Gone, all of it, gone. Peter knew that he hadn’t been a saint in life, but the one thing, the one lonely selfless thing he had ever done in his life was to make sure that his family didn’t have to worry about money. And someone had stolen it. 

Peter got it, he really did, he’d done some bad things since he woke up, ruined some lives, killed some people, he got it. But this, this was taking it too far. That money was for family, Derek, Cora, and Malia, his daughter. Yeah, he had a daughter he didn’t know about, but that wasn’t the most important thing right now, no that title went to getting his money back. Yes, Peter had been on a ‘search for power’ trip but that wasn’t anything new. He’d been that way ever since he came home from college. Talia had always been able to keep it in check (how, he still doesn’t know) but she had. Now though, now he didn’t have anyone to keep it in check. Derek couldn’t do it, he was just a beta now, and Scott still didn’t know how to control himself all the time, much less control a beta as strong as Peter. But none of that mattered. That money was for his family, for Derek and Cora and Malia. Well, maybe not so much Derek, kid had money and a good head for business, but it was for Cora and Malia. Malia, his daughter, he had a daughter. Ok, maybe that needed to be pushed a little higher up the list of important things to figure out but still, not the issue right now. 

Derek and the gang were out hunting down this crazy jaguar thing that was claiming to be Peter’s long lost half-sister – yeah whatever, freaking family popping out of the wood work – but he was currently meeting up with Chris to try and figure out who the hell stole his money and why the crazy bastard was using it to fund a dead pool. A dead pool that had Derek and Malia on it. Malia, his daughter. Ok, moving that up one more spot on the list and continuing on.

“Ok, Chris, who besides your crazy ass sister and your even crazier ass dad would want to kill every supernatural being in Beacon County, and more importantly, why would they want to steal my money to do it?” Peter asked as Chris ushered him into his apartment. 

Chris let out a frustrated sigh, “Let’s not let the dead get into this Peter. No need bringing up things that are dead and buried.”

“Ok, fine.” Peter said holding his hands out to his sides. “But really, who do you have in mind that would have done it?” 

“You said on the phone that this werejaguar was claiming to be your sister right?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, yeah, but the kids are handling her. We” he motioned between them “are figuring out where my money went.”

“I understand that, but seeing as how the two things happened so close together, I can’t help but think that the two are related events.” Chris explained. Really, Peter, one track mind these days.

“Ok, but why? Why would she make herself known, then still my money and use it to kill everyone?” Peter asked.

“Everyone but you.” Chris pointed out, leading them into his office.

“Yeah, and why do you suppose that is?” Peter said, walking around picking things up. Just generally being the pest he had become. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe she wants to make sure you are still here to lord over when she finally gets all the power.” Chris suggested, knowing full well that the statement would rile Peter up.

“She can try.” Peter said, sitting the figurine he had been fondling down and narrowing his eyes.

“Or” Chris continued as if Peter hadn’t said anything. “maybe she just wants the pleasure of killing you herself.”

Peter cocked his head to the side, weighing that thought over. “Now that,” he said, “I can believe.” Peter moved to sit in on of the chairs across from Chris. Leaning back, he steeple his hands under his chin. “So, oh great hunter, what’s the plan?”

Chris rolled his eyes “Let her kill you?” he said. 

“Ha, funny Chris. But we all know there are only two people who could do me in and seeing has how our resident alpha has a strict no killing policy, you get the honor. But not today, today, you still need me to catch the lunatic.”

Chris chuckled, “Pot calling the kettle black isn’t it?”

“I resent that Chris. I am a reformed lunatic, I’m putting my crazy ways behind me.” Peter said haughtily. 

“Sure.” Chris said, not believing a word. “Well, we can start by trying to figure out where she is staying. If the kids keep her distracted well enough, then we may be able to find it without her noticing.”

“Tracking and stakeouts? Secrets from the kiddies. I like it.” Pete said. “When do we start?”

_________________________

What in the hell was he thinking? Agreeing to willingly sit in a car for hours on end with Peter was not his finest moment. The man never shut up. 

“Did you go college Chris?” Peter asked suddenly after a record three minutes of silence. Really, it was like being trapped in a car with Stiles. 

Chris gave Peter a weird look, because they had had this conversation before. “Really? You already know the answer to that.”

“How could I possibly know the answer to that? It isn’t like you and I have had a chance to talk the last few years. What with us trying to kill each other and all.” Pete said. 

Chris rolled his eyes, if Peter wanted to pretend like they didn’t know each other at all, then fine, he could play that way too. 

“History.” He answered after a few beats of silence. 

It was like de ja vu the way Peter’s eyebrow went up. “That’s it? Just history? No how to kill werewolves 101?” Peter asked. 

“I also studied international trade and minored in business.” Chris explained, leaning he head back onto headrest of the seat.

“Ah, that makes more sense. I bet you were a ladies man in college, all that quiet intensity you’ve got going on.” Peter observed. 

“Not really, I spent most of college trying to figure out how to get away.”

“What? Didn’t want to live in daddy’s shadow?” Peter said pretending to be aghast. 

“Gerard was never someone I thought of as a role model. There was a reason I kept Allison away from him for so long.” Chris said, a touch pissed at the mention of Gerard and quite a bit sad about the mention of Allison. He didn’t get to talk about her as much as he wanted to. 

Peter managed to pick up on this somehow. “She was a good person Chris. Even I could see that.”

With that, Peter opened the door of the SUV and climbed out. “I don’t think we are going to see anything tonight. Get some sleep.” Then the door was closed and Peter was gone. 

The whole conversation left Chris in a stunned storm of emotion he didn’t have the first clue how to handle. The only thing he did know, was that tonight was the first time since he came back to Beacon Hills that he had seen a glimpse of the Peter he once knew. 

_______________________

A few weeks later, they had learned to stakeout own their own. They could cover more time that way. For some reason though, Chris found himself in the car with Peter again. They had got a lead on a particular place where the werejaguar could be hiding and thought it best to check it out together. Chris, tired of the silence after an hour, spoke first.

“I didn’t realize the Hale’s came from old family money.”

“We don’t.” Peter answered simply. Something was definitely distracting him tonight.

“Then we are chasing insurance money?” Chris tried again. 

“No, we are chasing my life’s work. That was every cent I made in the stocks between college and the fire.” Peter explained. 

“Money hungry were you?” Chris tried to joke.

Peter, it turned out, was not in the mood to joke tonight. “You know, I wasn’t always a bad guy Chris. I studied economy in college and then became a stock broker because it is expensive to keep up a family as big as mine was.”

Chris became genuinely curious after that. Because he did remember Peter saying something along the same lines a long time ago. “So why worry with it now? Don’t you still have all the insurance money?”

Peter let out a small sigh. “All my insurance money went to paying for my long term care. Derek and Laura invested theirs so Derek should be ok, but the other two will need something to live on. And I want them to be able to go to college.”

“Other two?” Chris asked. He was only aware of Derek’s sister Cora.

“Cora and Malia.” Peter informed him. 

“Cora I know about” Chris said “But what does Stiles’ girlfriend have to do with anything?”

“Because Chris, in a strange and unexpected turn of events, I found out a while back that I am a father. And my wonderful sister being the all-knowing alpha that she was” the sarcasm is thick here “decided that I didn’t need to know about it and took all the memories I had of it away from me.”

Chris was silent for a long moment. “Took your memories? How can someone take your memories?”

“Do you remember when we were dealing with Stiles and the whole demonic possession thing?” Peter asked. “Well, if you do then you can think back to the day that Scott and Lydia got into Stiles’ head by placing claws into the backs of their necks.” 

Chris vaguely remembered being told about this. 

“Well, a very strong alpha can do something similar. They can reach into your mind and clean out any memories they don’t want you to see. I think that Talia did it to me sometime during my senior year of college. I know I experienced a drastic personality change that year and I think whatever she took from me is why I am so power hungry.” The last bit was said distractedly, like Peter was trying to remember something or trying to solve a really complex puzzle. 

Chris’ mind was swimming and running at the same time. Suddenly all the repeat conversations over the last few weeks were starting to make since. If Talia had taken Peter’s memories of Malia and her mother, then she could have very easily taken his memories of Chris. 

“Peter, do you remember me from before the fire?” Chris asked. He had to know, he had to know what had happened all those years ago. 

“I remember you being a hunter in the area. I can’t say I remember any specifics.” Peter answered turning to look at Chris. “Why?”

“Because I don’t think Malia was the only thing that Talia took from your memories.” Chris whispered. 

“What are you saying Chris? Why would she take anything else? Do you know something I don’t?” Peter started to demand. His need to learn answers greater than anything else at the moment. 

“What do you remember of your summer break before your senior year?” Chris figured it best to start at the beginning and work towards the end and fill Peter’s memory in as they went along. 

“Not much, it’s kind of hazy. Just spending time with the family really.” 

“God,” Chris breathed out “She really took it all didn’t she?” He said looking into Peter’s eyes. 

Chris slowly started to explain how they had met, how they had gotten to know each other and to be close friends. Peter’s eyes widening and becoming more skeptical at every new fact that he had no memory of. Knowing that just telling Peter a quick overview would never convince him, he made sure to add in things he knew Peter had never told another soul. Like, that his favorite movie was Gone with the Wind. Or how he had ideas for when he became Talia’s second on how to bridge the gap between hunter and wolf. He told him how some of his ideas had helped shape, even subconsciously, the hunter that Chris had turned out to be. 

Peter, watching every small change in Chris’ face as he told him about their summer friendship waited until he finished before he interjected. His face contorting into a questioning mix of pain and hurt he stated what he had concluded during Chris’ speech. “We were more than just friends.” 

Chris gave him a small sad smile “Yeah Peter, we were more than just friends.” 

Peter didn’t know what to do with all this new information. He left Chris that night and went home to think. The next morning, after a night of not sleeping at all, everything made sense. All of it, except one thing. Malia was born on March first. Which means she was conceived in June the previous year. Peter knew himself before his personality change, he knew that when he was in college he would have never cheated. So why had he cheated on Chris?

Needing answers, Peter went over to Chris’ house as soon as it was an acceptable time. 

Figuring he should just get right to the point, he explained to Chris what his problem with the story was. And he asked Chris if he thought he had cheated on him. 

“Peter, I was with you every day the entire months of June and July and most of May. When you weren’t with me you were helping Talia. You wouldn’t have had time to cheat. Besides, you were the most targeted wolf that summer. You had a tail every time you went to town.” Chris told him. 

“If I was only with you the whole summer, then how does Malia fit into the picture? And before you ask, yes, I am sure she is mine. I had a test run as soon as I found out.” 

“I don’t know Peter; unless male werewolves can magically get pregnant I have no idea who her mother is.”

Peter laughed at the absurdity of that suggestion. Suddenly he was struck with a brilliant plan. “I don’t think that’s possible Chris. But I do dare you to ask Deaton about it the next time you see him.” 

Chris didn’t usually rise to dare’s like that, but he had spent a long time waiting to see Deaton react in a way besides calm and collected. So he would gladly jump at the chance to agree to that dare. 

______________________________

His chance came two days later after Peter was shot with a wolfs bane bullet during a shootout between some assassins trying to collect from the dead pool. Peter was passed out cold recovering when Chris looked over at the good doctor. With everyone out of the woods medically, he felt now was his chance to stun him. 

“Deaton, I have a werewolf medical question to ask.” He was able to keep the sheer glee from his voice only because of all the years he had training to stay un-phased. 

“Sure Chris, I’d be happy to answer any of your questions.” Deaton said as he put away his things. 

“Is…is it possible for a male wolf to get pregnant?” Really, it was getting way too hard to hold a straight face. 

“Deaton turned to look at him. His face way more serious than Chris had ever seen it. He figured he was about to get chewed out for asking stupid questions. That however, is not what happened. 

“It can.” Deaton said slowly, measured. “If certain conditions are met then yes, it can happen.”

Chris let out a laugh, Deaton was way better and the straight face game than he was. “Good one, Deaton. I’ll have to use it on one of the kids sometime.”

Deaton looked at Chris, his face becoming somehow, impossibly, more serious. “I’m not joking Christopher. It is possible. I’ve seen it.” Moving so that he was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, Deaton proceeded to explain. 

“You of course know about mating bonds between wolves. Well, on occasion those bonds can happen between two males. Usually the bond takes a few years of an established stable relationship to happen. Talia Hale and her husband were an example of that. But sometimes, it can happen almost instantly, sometimes within a month or so, if the relationship is strong enough. In male partners that are lucky enough to have the bond, one of them goes through a physical change, not noticeable on the outside most of the time. Then, if the couple both have a want for children with each other, they can try to conceive. Now, like most things magical and werewolf related, it has to be done under a full moon. Usually it takes a while, like it does with most couples. But I’ve seen it happen rather quickly….once.”

Chris was stunned. His brain working overtime as it added up everything Deaton had just told him. Plugging it into all the missing holes in the story of him and Peter. Why Peter and suddenly left him, Malia’s birthday, why Talia would have taken Peter’s memories. The one thing he couldn’t figure out, was why Peter had given her up. Chris knew how much Peter had wanted his own children. Why would he give Malia up? 

Chris looked at Peter, sleeping on the metal table. Speaking softly he asked Deaton the most crucial question. “You know what she did to him.” Pausing to look up and make sure the doctor was paying attention to what he was saying “Can it be undone?”

Deaton looked a Chris with a bit of pity. “I managed to talk Talia into just burying the memories excessively deep instead of wiping them completely. The only way to make him remember is to recreate the mating bond. How exactly you do that or how long it will take is anyone’s guess.”

Moving to leave the room to give Chris some time alone to think Deaton turned when he got to the door. “If he gets his memories back, you can both come to me with any questions.” Then he was gone. 

____________________

When Peter woke up, Chris took him back to his place to rest up. He didn’t want Peter to be alone with assassins running lose through the town. And if he was honest with himself, after everything he had just learned, he didn’t want to be alone himself. 

He set Peter up on the sofa in the living room with a cup of tea while he went about making them something to eat. Setting aside his new revelations, Chris and Peter talked like they had so long ago. Smiling at each other, picking around. It continued throughout the time it took to prepare the simple meal and the actual eating of the meal. And the carton of ice cream they split between the two of them. 

By the time Chris had finished cleaning the kitchen, Peter was completely recovered from the bullet wound. They sat on the sofa and watched Gone With the Wind, inching ever so closer without even thinking about it until the movie was over and Chris looked down into Peter’s face. His arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders and Peter’s head resting on his chest. It was so, so much like it had been that Chris didn’t even think about it when he leaned down to press their lips together. He pulled back slowly, looking down to judge Peter’s reaction.

Peter, feeling a bit dazed, breathed out the only thing he could think to say. “Christopher.”

Chris sucked in gasp. It was the first time in eighteen years Peter had said his name. Overcome with emotion, Chris poured it all into the next kiss. Letting Peter know that he forgave him, how much he missed him, and deep down, that he still loved him. 

Peter surged up, responding enthusiastically to everything Chris gave him. Instinct driving him to get as close to Chris as he could, Peter slid his hands up Chris’ torso in a practiced manner. Deep seated memory knowing exactly where to run his finger, exactly how hard to pinch his nipples. Moving to take Chris’ shirt off, Peter’s hips collided with Chris’, sending them both in a need based frenzy to get their clothes off. Both of them running their hands over every new inch of exposed skin, teeth and lips nipping at necks, shoulders, and lips. 

Chris managed to pull back and clear his head enough to get them off the sofa and moved to the bedroom. Knowing they both would appreciate it in the morning. They weren’t in their twenties anymore. 

When they finally collapsed on the bed together they were both naked and Chris had managed to retrieve the bottle of lube out of his night stand. Their first time all those years ago had been slow, each kiss, every caress a treasure all its own. This was nothing like that. This was all need and desperation, heavy pants, scratching nails, biting teeth. This was need, pure and simple. 

Knowing that Peter had a high tolerance for pain – hello, werewolf – Chris managed to get lube on his fingers before plunging in with two fingers. Barely giving Peter time to adjust before he added a third. It wasn’t long before Peter was begging Chris to fill him. Chris didn’t wait a second longer than it took to get his dick slick with lube before he slammed into Peter. Both of them stilling at the rush of sensation being joined caused. 

Peter let out a needy moan of “move” and Chris was gone. Pounding into Peter like his life depended on it. They both knew this wasn’t going last long, it was too fast, too much to try and make it last. Peter got a hand around his own cock and tried to keep up with Chris’ rhythm. Chris was at just the right angle that he was hitting Peter’s prostate with every other thrust. He leaned down to share a sloppy kiss and suddenly that was it, Peter came spilling all over his stomach and chest. Chris lost his rhythm after that, Peter clenching around his whole cock making his mind go blank as he filled Peter up. 

Chris collapsed next to Peter on the bed, just barley managing to avoid landing on him. They were both out in seconds, not even bothering to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!!!


	4. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

Peter woke sitting straight up in the bed with a roar, beta blue eyes wide, panting into the dark. Chris was up immediately reaching for the gun in his night stand. Looking around and not seeing a threat, Chris placed his hand on Peter’s back, slowly stoking him as he leaned in. “What is it Peter?” Concern written clearly on his face.

Peter gasped out a name “Jackson”. 

“Jackson?” Chris asked, trying to calm Peter down with slow circles. “What about Jackson?”

“Jackson. Jackson and Malia. I remember Chris.” Peter said sounding more upset than ever. “There were two Chris. There were two! Jackson and Malia.” Peter was getting near hysterical with panic and stress. He turned to Chris, grabbing his upper arms and looking into his eyes. “They were all I had left of you and she took them from me. Why would she do that Christopher? Why? There were two and they were beautiful and she took them.” Peter was crying by this point. More distressed than Chris had ever seen him. And Chris wasn’t far behind him once he realized what Peter was saying. 

He pulled Peter to him and wrapped his arms around him, rocking gently why Peter cried and related bits and pieces of the story. How he had left because of seeing Gerard with Peter, Gerard shooting him, being worried about the safety of the babies. His stress over Chris never getting to see them. Talia’s plan on dealing with it all. How he had been so depressed he didn’t leave his apartment for the last two months of his pregnancy. How awful the birth had been without Chris there. How he had woken up after not knowing for sure why he was there instead of back at the Hale House. Peter was reliving waking up now, seventeen years later, he was waking up to find his children gone, taken from him while he was helpless to do anything. 

Chris couldn’t do anything besides hold him tight while his own tears fell silently. Over missing out on so much with children he didn’t even know about, over losing Peter, over never getting to see Allison get to know her brother and sister. He had never had a problem with Talia as an alpha, and even though he could see what might make her do something so horrible, he had never hated her as much as he did right then. 

The two men stayed up the rest of the night, dealing with grief that neither of them and even know existed until then. They lay in the bed, wrapped around each other, finally nodding off in the wee hours of the morning, just as the sun started to lighten the sky. 

______________________

It took three days for either of them to be able to leave the apartment, and two more days until they could be separated from each other for more than an hour. 

On their first day out, they went to see Deaton. They both felt that they deserved some answers as to why Talia did what she did. Deaton, upon seeing that Peter had regained his memories, told them all he knew about the situation. Talia had expressed concern to Deaton about Peter’s depression. Talia and Deaton both knew that ignoring a mating bond was almost always detrimental to the mental health of a wolf, they both were hoping that the babies would be enough to keep Peter sane and stable. However, the closer they got to the birth, the worse Peter seemed to be getting. Talia had started researching how to remove a mating bond, her original plan was just to erase Peter’s memories of Chris. 

Two weeks before Peter was to give birth, Talia had gone to see her brother, knowing that he needed to be with family. She noticed as she entered the city that Gerard had sent some hunters to follow her. She knew that Gerard had become overly suspicious when Peter didn’t come home after he graduated. Talia had abandoned her plan to visit her brother and instead did some shopping in the city to throw the hunters off. When she returned to Beacon Hills she had gone to Deaton so that they could arrange adoptions for the babies. Talia knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Gerard could never see Peter with them, or they would all die. 

Chris and Peter realized that Talia had done the only thing that she could, knowing that she was going up against Gerard. They understood why she did it. It didn’t make the pain any less, but it did allow them to start healing. 

_______________________

A week later the kids had dealt with the machine that was controlling the benefactor. What was left of the money that was stolen was given back and things seemed to have settled a little. Peter had gone back to his place for a few hours to get some of his stuff and to get some things in order so that he could work on moving in with Chris. The mating bond had been restored and both of them could feel it now, strong in their chests. Now that their pasts had been mostly worked through – they still needed to talk to Malia and Jackson – they didn’t see any reason why they should wait to move in together. 

While Peter was out, the werejaguar made a move that directed Chris right to her hideout. He called and left a message on Peter’s phone to let him know where he was going. When he got down into the sewers, he came face to face with one of the Berserkers that the cat thing had working for her. In such a tight, closed space, Chris wasn’t able to get away from it. It pinned him to the wall and drove an iron bar right through his gut. Then it left. All Chris could do was hope that Peter would get his message and get there soon. 

***

After hearing the message Chris had left and talking with Derek about Scott being kidnapped, Peter tried calling Chris. He was repeatedly met with voicemail. Fearing the worst, Peter followed Chris’ trail down into the sewer. He found Chris, literally nailed to the wall, his blood pooling at his feet. 

Reaching Chris, Peter placed a hand on Chris’ neck and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. “I’m going to get you out of here Christopher, you are going to be ok.” 

Chris mearly nodded his head as Peter went to work unbending the bar and slowly sliding Chris off of it. Peter rushed Chris to the hospital, as soon as he was stitched up and bandaged they were headed to Mexico. Malia was down there with the pack and they had to help. There was no other option. 

After a major fight saving Scott from being a Berserker and taking down the werejaguar, and whoa, Derek is a real wolf, the pack and the adults were recovering, getting their bearings as they started to climb into cars to head back home. As Chris turned to open his door, he collapsed. The blood loss from earlier and coming down from the adrenalin boost he had had taking its toll on him. Peter immediately picked him up and climbed into the backseat of Derek’s Toyota. Holding him as they rushed back to Beacon Hills. 

Peter quietly whispered to Chris “Don’t leave me, not now that I finally have you back. Don’t leave. You’re going to be ok. I love you Romeo.” 

Chris ended up having to have surgery and quite a large blood transfusion. He woke up the next morning lying in the hospital. Peter clasping his hand with his head lying on the bed next to Chris’ hip, fast asleep. Chris smiled a small smile and quietly said “I love you too, Juliet” before he went back to sleep. 

_____________________________

A month later Chris was completely healed. The two men had sat down with Malia one evening at Chris’ apartment and explained everything to her. It had taken a while for her to accept that she had two dads and not a mom, but eventually she warmed up to the two of them. Stopping by to spend time, eat a meal, watch a movie, learn about both their families. 

One evening, after everything in Beacon Hills had calmed down, Malia was over at Chris and Peter’s place. They were watching a movie and eating on the sofa, Chris leaning against Peter’s chest on one end of the sofa and Malia curled up on the other end. Malia watched as her parents – yeah that was still a little hard to grasp – smiled at each other as they finished sharing a piece of cake. Peter had gotten some icing on the edge of his mouth and couldn’t quite get it wiped off. Chris leaned up gently kissed it off. 

As Peter settled them with his arms firmly around Chris, Malia was struck by how much they resembled a happy family. Something none of the three of them had ever thought to have again. Except…..except they weren’t a whole and happy family. Something was missing. 

Malia looked from Chris to Peter and spoke what she had been thinking for a few days. “We need to go talk to Jackson.”

Chris and Peter stilled, their smiles sliding off their faces as they turned to look at her. Peter closed his eyes tight for a moment as Chris gently rubbed his arm. “She’s right Peter. We need to let him know. He deserves that much.”

Peter pulled Chris in tight before letting out a breath that he had been holding. “I know. We should go, and probably sooner rather than later.” 

There was a lot of paper work to be done. Malia’s guardian was still technically her adoptive father. All four were a bit relived when he agreed to sign over his parental rights to Peter. He had done so immediately after seeing the test results showing that Peter was her biological parent. 

Chris and Peter had decided that the pack didn’t need to know about their history or Malia’s true parentage. That was a little too much to lay on teenagers who had a hard enough time dealing with the supernatural. 

The three of them left two months after the impromptu trip to Mexico. 

It didn’t take much to find Jackson. Chris knew that Isaac had moved to London to be with a pack and with Jackson when Chris had left France to go back to Beacon Hills. 

The first time they tried explaining things to Jackson, he had been a typical Jackson: rude, condescending, and completely unbelieving. He had walked out of the hotel that Chris and Peter were staying in without looking back. Surprisingly, it was Isaac who convinced Jackson to listen to what they had to say. To let them explain everything. His acceptance was by no means instant. It took almost a year before he lost his need to please. Knowing that his parent’s hadn’t chosen to give him up helped his attitude like nothing else. 

Peter and Chris chose to stay in London to be close to Jackson and had put Malia into school there. The twins became close to one another, both healing from the injuries of their childhoods and happy to have someone who understood. Isaac of course, due to his traumatic childhood became an honorary member of the twin’s our lives sucked club, managing to become way closer to Jackson than to Malia, but that is a story for anther time. 

The three kids wound up in college together, funded, of course, by the money Peter had worked so hard at making. They were growing up and moving on with their lives despite everything. Chris and Peter could not have been more proud of them. The two men spent time getting to know each other and their children again, traveling every now and again across Europe so that Peter could fulfill his dream of seeing the world. Eventually though, the two men realized how much they wanted to really experience being parents together, and after getting the twin’s blessing, started trying to expand their family. It took almost a year to conceive this time. And nine months later, they welcomed a second set of twins into the world. A boy named Nathaniel and a girl named Charlotte. 

________________________

Peter and Chris had gotten into a routine after the new babies came, they both tried to work from home – let’s face it, they would get way bored if they didn’t work – Chris usually watched the kids in the mornings while Peter worked and Peter in the afternoons while Chris worked. Late one evening, around 7pm, Chris’ phone rang. Peter was busy giving Nathaniel and Charlotte a bath when Chris walked in to the bathroom on the phone. Peter cut the water off so that he could hear what was going on. 

Scott was on the other end of the line, telling Chris of all the problems they had been having. Desperately needing advice and help. Chis told Scott that he would talk to Peter and Malia and see if they would want to go back to Beacon Hills and that he would call him back and let him know. 

The former hunter looked at his husband as he ended the call and laid the phone down on the counter. Peter glanced at both babies then met Chris’ eyes. “As long as the other three are fine with it, we can go back.” Chris bent over and kissed Peter gently “Ok” he said as he went to pick the phone back up and call Jackson, Malia and Isaac. A week later they landed in California with the babies in tow and made the last leg of their journey to the Hale House. 

________________________

By the time Peter and Chris finished their story, it was late. The two of them had moved closer and closer together while they told it so that they were now snuggled up next to each other in the middle of the loveseat. Chris’ arm around Peter’s shoulders, Peter’s arm around Chris’ back. Their other hands held tightly together in front of them as they leaned on each other. 

Suddenly all the wolf ears were trained towards the second story of the house, apparently the babies were awake. Chris and Peter moved to get up, still holding hands, emotional from reliving the story, they didn’t want to part from each other. Peter looked around the room and said “Duty calls, we will see you in the morning” before pulling Chris behind him up the stairs to check on the babies and to go to bed. 

Stiles looked around the room at the others gathered there, glad to see that he wasn’t the only one with tears in his eyes. Who would have thought that the big bad hunter and the crazy wolf would have such a heart wrenching love story? And it was way better than Romeo and Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!! udderlydesigned.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I am looking for a couple of good beta readers, if you are interested, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write this series so each part can be read on its own. There should be two more parts after this. I will never post something that would be left on a cliffhanger if I never finished it. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos welcome. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!! udderlydesigned.tumblr.com


End file.
